Clock Up
The command enables ZECT Kamen Riders Masked Rider System to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. Riders who can Clock Up *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider KickHopper (Ability shown in Game) *Kamen Rider PunchHopper (Ability shown in Game) *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Hercus (Ability shown in the Game) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (unused, replaced with Hyper Zecter's Hyper Clock Up) *Kamen Rider Decade (Attack Ride Card) Hyper Clock Up The Hyper Zecter allows access to , an upgraded version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its hypersonic speed properties and the Maximum Rider Power by pushing the horn of the Hyper Zecter again to maximize the power of his finishing attack. Decade The Clock Up Attack Ride Card can be used by Kamen Rider Decade when he transforms into Kabuto. As Kabuto, Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. When this attack is used in Kabuto form, Kabuto Zecter's voice will be played. But Decadriver's voice will be played insteads if Tsukasa stays in his Decade form. In the novel reimagination, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and give it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. *With the Hyper Clock Up Attack Ride Card, as Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine.Hobby Japan, October 2010 In the World of Kabuto, Tsukasa is given the ability to see in Clock Up space. Daiki's treasure in this world is the Clock Up System. Counters With the Faiz Axel Form Ride Card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. This card is first used in the World of Kabuto to fight Sou Otogiri/Kamen Rider TheBee. It was also shown in the same episode that Kuuga Pegasus Form`s heightened senses can help defeat Clock Up users. When the original Faiz is summoned to the World within the Magic Stone, Axel Form Start Up is again shown to be a match for Clock Up. While fighting the trio, Decade became Kabuto and used Attack Ride Clock Up to attack them. He was countered by who used his speed Super Power to match him, forcing Decade out of Kabuto Clock Up. Radial attacks are also shown to deactivate the Clock Up function, such as when Kamen Rider Stronger used his Den Shock attack on the ground around him during his battle with Kabuto to slow him down, though Kabuto did had a hand in that, as he ran right into the attack. In theory, if a Rider who used Clock Up attacked an opponent whose power and defense greatly outclasses the attacking Rider's own strength, it would more likely result in the attacking Rider being hurt instead. In Kamen Rider Decade, there exists a Clock-Down generator, created by Sou Otogiri. Once activated it can disable users from using Clock-Up, thus slowing them back down to normal human speed. It should also be noted that OOO`s Super Tatoba Combo can freeze time therefore making it deadly for Clock Up as well as Hyper Clock Up users. SUVSCU.png|Decade as Faiz Axel against TheBee SUCUinWIZ52.png|Faiz Axel and Kabuto working together to take down 2 Worms SSGBVSCU.png|Red Buster against Decade as Kabuto STRVSKBT.png|Kabuto shooting himself in the foot against his fight with Stronger Behind the scenes In popular culture *Episode 327-B the comedy anime titled "Keroro, Invasion in a Blink!" features the members of the Keroro Platoon trying to invade Earth in Clock Up mode. *In ''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Clock Up is officially listed as one of Nyarko's unique powers, though she has yet to demonstrate it. However, it's referenced in the first episode when Mahiro asks how Nyarko had time to make him a box lunch that morning and she replies "A Clocked-Up Nyarlathotepian can move at speeds that defy all logic!" (Both the Crunchyroll and NISA versions mistranslates Clock Up as "overclocked", but this could be the result of a licensing issue.) The ability is referenced again in the Nyaruko-san game for Play Station Portable. *In Angry Birds Toons episode 1 "Chuck Time", the power of Chuck's headband gives him an ability not unlike the Clock Up. He used this power to slow down the falling Red while slowing down time, right down to filling a barrel with water, not realizing that the water flows very slowly due to the slowing down of time and Red had fallen away from where the barrel is in the end. *Though unseen encountering with some ZECT Riders or Worms, Alternatives equipped with Accel Vent, Dragon Orphnoch second form, Diend while equipped with the Tesla Band Activation, Accel Trial, OOO Super Tatoba Combo, Wizard Infinity Style , Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms and Drive Type Speed are counted to counter the system due to their inheritance of speed up or/and time-traveling abilities. **Although Diend did encounter Nega World's Dark Kabuto, they didn't speed clash as Dark Kabuto didn't use Clock Up to counter Diend's speed ability. Notes *Alternatives equipped with Accel Vent, Diend while equipped with the Tesla Band Activation, Accel Trial, OOO Super Tatoba Combo, Wizard Infinity Style, Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms and Drive Type Speed are counted due to their inheritance of speed up or/and time-traveling abilities. * While a Clock-Down generator has been shown to only stop the conventional Clock-Up, it is not known if it's powerful enough to stop a Hyper Clock-Up. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Phenomenon Category:Space/Time